The 15th
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: A short story for valentines day, Relatively steamy not to much so though.


**I had inspiration for this while listening to a friend's story of how he fell in love... With his wife of five years, for what that's worth. It just raised a question to me. Can we say we all fell in love, or fall in love with the same classic beautiful movie plot? Much less how many of us actually fall in love with the way we can tell our parents? **

**Haha .... Read and enjoy.**

* * *

_February 15th_:

Lying in the bed of her cabin, there was a silence than neither could break however hard they tried. He tried to speak, but he shut his mouth when he felt her bristle in annoyance. Each rolled onto their side, when their eyes met a blush flew across each teen's cheeks. Both quickly rolled onto their other sides so they didn't look at each other.

He laid and worried if he had done something wrong, Or rather if he hadn't done it well.

She laid wondering how they had actually come to this. He had saved her life a few times; they had been friends for years.... Eventually she had expected it to come this. Well although she would never admit it. She had always hoped it would come to this.... Although just a little different than how she hoped. She looked back at him with a blush; He was on his back the sheet had been pulled down a bit. The young girl blushed fiercely as she felt her eyes tracing the hard lines of the muscles that stretched across his body.

Running his hands through his hair he sighed loudly. The sudden noise shook her from her eye groping; she shied her eyes under the covers and away from him. As opposed to him ... and his nicely goddess sculpted physique. She felt relatively ashamed of her less then full set of womanly curves. She gently ran her hands down her chest over the covers. She pouted when she didn't get the hand full she always wanted. Picking up the covers lightly she pouted again as she looked at them.

He pinched the bridge of his nose wondering whether or not he should apologize. Deciding he better say something he turned to her. Unfortunately all that came out was a confused and embarrassed stammer. When he turned she was groping herself making an adorable pouting face. Then she lifted the blanket, looked at her breast and made the arousing pout face again.

"Hrg-...Uhmm."

"Hmmm?" She turned her head to look at him the blanket still lifted.

"Well... you're um ... why is the blanket like that?" He asked nervously.

"I am looking at my chest" She explained clearly, and proudly.

"Okay WHY are you looking at your chest?" He wove his hand through the air exaggerating each word.

"Why not? You were not even twenty minutes ago!" She muttered.

"Well fair enough ... you were grouping yourself though!" he snapped as if to make some sort of point.

"...Uhm did you really forget what we did like... twenty minutes ago?!?!" She indicated the fact that they were both still naked in the same bed.

"Yea speaking of that.....?" He started.

"No ... im still a little tired maybe later." She sighed dreamily slightly remembering how it felt.

He puffed up slightly. "Well thanks!" He murmured happily.

She grew annoyed with the ego. "Yes I suppose even the most gifted swordsman can work such a tiny blade well..." She snickered as he pouted and turned away.

"Yeah well .....mmmmmm" He groaned into the pillow.

"Oh relax..." She cooed softly to him as she wrapped her arms around him. She pet his chest soothingly, her own chest was pressing against his back.

He blushed, but didn't jump away to keep things from being weird. "Yeah while we are on that .... How did we end up doing that?" He asked in a slightly rude tone.

"We?" She laughed. "You started it!"

"HUH?!" He asked loudly with a laugh putting a hand on her side as he turned still in her arms.

"As I remember ... which is correctly by the way! ... You started flirting with ME! While I was at the bow of the ship. Then of course you had to say I was pretty." She had to stop talking when she blushed remembering the charming words he had said.

"Well you did look quite beautiful..." He softly brushed a bang from her face behind her ear. She blushed again, and shut her eyes tightly avoiding squealing. "Then we kissed...." His head slowly made his way close until there lips were quite close.

"Nu-uh-uh!" She slyly wagged her finger in his face. "YOU kissed ME!" She sighed, and put her hand on his chest. "Well were did all the We come from."

"Well please consider what we just did. Yes I mean WE ... because if it wasn't WE you would have been screaming a very horrible word. And your crew would have killed me!"

"I don't scream!" She muttered pouting.

"Yea you do!" He laughed. "It just wasn't the bad kind." He teased her.

"Shut up!" She scolded pushing him hard.

"Oh Imp sorry..." He playfully told her.

"No... This is not how I imagined it..." The young woman began whining.

"Huh?" He sat up and hovered over her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well ... Don't laugh at me." She stopped, and looked up. He nodded curtly letting her no she could be serious. "...I ... Like every other girl, have imagined myself finding the perfect guy. Haha..." His eyes opened wide, and she blushed. "... As well as falling in love with and marrying said guy."

"And... uhm" He indicated himself.

She nodded and blushed. Then she put her hands on her chest. "Well .... Yes." She traced her finger along the glowing golden symbol on the back of her hand. "The two of us are bound by fate to be together forever ... the princess and the hero. Well ... I figured it was a matter of time. It was always you..."

"Hey just so you know... The two of us are also bound to a crazy ass old gerudo mage!" He countered humorously.

She was not amused. Not in the least. "Yeah and I bet that crazy old bastard was better in bed."

His ego deflated. "Yeah well he's had at least some practice id wager."

Her body stiffened, and her eyes welled up slightly. "I was your ... first?!"

He laughed. "I thought that would be obvious? Haha ... Well yea, Hell you were my first everything romantic. You were the first person I ever hugged outside my family." He sighed. "That... that sounds a lot less pathetic in my head...."

"That does not sound pathetic ... I think that's sweet." She sighed and touched his cheek.

"Do you still regret it?" He asked from his position still hovering over her.

"Regret what exactly?" She sighed dreamily.

"What we did... What I wouldn't mind if we did again." He explained that last part more as a joke.

"No I don't regret it... I just wish we were dating or something." She sighed and threw her head back into her pillow on the pause.

"Well hopefully you're not pregnant. Now that we are dating it would be a shame to tell a future child that they were conceived on ... not really any sort of relationship."

She could not be more confused, or more surprised. "Children? ... Relationship? ... Are we dating?"

"Well..." He slowly lowered down until he rubbed their cheeks together. "...Will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled slightly, but couldn't pry herself away. "Yes... I will."

"Feels a little late to say don't it?" He asked cheekily.

"No ... it's never too late" She whispered slowly.

He ran a hand down her side, and held her by an arm around her waist. "No it is not is it." His eyes caught sight of a logbook. "Hmmm" He snatched the book, and read something. "Hmmm .... February thirteenth ... partly cloudy. No real story, But he took his shirt off after it got wet while swabbing the deck. This will help me later when im... Wow! ... I had no idea haha."

"You added that last part yourself!" She accused him.

"True, but you can't say im wrong!" He answered.

"Hey! ... Look back over your position... Does it look like I need to?" She asked with the smuggest of smirks stretching across her face.

"No maybe not..." His eyes roamed around her body then back to the logbook. "February 13"

"Yea that was yesterday... wait what time is it." She asked not quite being able to check.

"Uhm..." He glanced to the moon just out the porthole. "Three ... maybe four a.m."

"Okay so that was technically two days ago." She nodded.

"OH WAIT!" He shouted suddenly actually scaring her a bit.

"Uhm... HUH?" She grabbed her bare chest trying to stop her overly beating heart.

"It's the day after valentines day... I totally forgot." He muttered sadly.

"Yeah well it gets hard on the sea to know the date." She nodded to the book. "That's why I keep that."

"No you don't understand." He shook his head slightly. "I know it's late, but haha" He bent down once more and grabbed her shoulders softly then he brought his lips to her ear. "Will you be my valentine?"

"...I don't know..." she bristled. " ...this is all moving to quick...You asked me out, We spontaneously slept together. Now ... I know this is lowest on the rank or feelings, but do you care for me like that ... or rather ... how much." She locked eyes with him.

He could see how self conscious she was.

"I...I don't know, is that selfish t-" He cut her off.

He had cupped her cheek, and kissed her. "No... Not at all." He sighed. "Don't ever worry about this. There is no other girl I could imagine being with." She had trouble replying. He smiled at her innocent confusion.

"Well... you called me pretty earlier. It felt like a shallow compliment." She still had a self conscious self pitying tone.

"No no ... NO..." He touched her face softly. "...I want to be straight with you, I have been from one end of the world to another. I have seen everything from normal women to eternal deities, and I have never seen a woman more beautiful than you."

"You're kidding right?" She teared up in as lightly angry tone.

He reassured her with a rough, but short kiss. "You could not be more gorgeous to me, mainly because you're you. I doubt you have been told this before ... or at least enough. Though I must tell you..." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "You are beautiful, in mind body and soul...." She sighed as the tears turned from anger and sadness to pure joy. "It's always been you ... I love you!" He brought his head from her neck, and kissed her cheek.

The young woman was overcome with a fit of happiness. She grabbed his face with both hands. She kissed him once hard and quick, but then she pulled his head away. She touched his face softly looked lovingly into his eyes.

Then they brought their mouths back together, His lips held hers and they pressed against each other wantingly. He nuzzled his mouth into her collar bone; He growled the question in a low murmur.

She bit her lip in anxiousness then she shook her head. "Im sorry"

His voice was still the loving husky tone that made her sweat, but he rolled off of her. "Fine... Sorry I just ..." He smacked the tent that formed in the sheets. "OW!" HE muttered.

She laughed, and then curled up against him. "I already told you... Im still sore from the first time..."

He groaned, softly wrapping his arms around her.

Lying on top of her

new boyfriend she sighed loudly. "I love you..." She nuzzled her face into his bare chest.

"I love you too." He softly groped her chest.

"Stop it Link..." She murmured with a laugh.

"I love you Tetra" He muttered lying back with his head deep in his pillow.

"I love you too Link ... Now please stop squeezing my breast." She murmured in a mock annoyance.

"No..." His firm voice responded as they both fell asleep.

_The end_

**

* * *

**

**Well.... I would just like to say that I wanted to post this on February fifteenth; I actually finished writing this Valentines Day. So if I posted this late I am sorry.**

**Oh yea and something just occurred to me that, I am writing a freaking love story on Valentines Day.... I am so alone. T_T**

**Ha-ha like I care.... However if I got a lot of reviews It would make me happy.**

**Happy late Valentines Day! **


End file.
